User blog:Agent Maroon78/Red vs Blue the Videogame
Yes, I know it's redudant and I know that RVB is based on Halo. However, I've been playing some'' Anarachy Reigns'' and the thought hit me "What if Rooster Teeth made a RVB videogame and was like this?" I thought it was an amazing idea, so I'm just making this to show what I think would make this game extremely good and perfect. Gameplay and Graphics I personally think it would be best to use the multiplayer from Anarchy Reigns, but with with guns and more specials, as the gameplay feels like an all out brawl and can even require strategy at times. The stages also feel like a overworld where constant action and events occured. The graphics in the game must be somewhat realistic yet cartoon-like to fit the tone of the series. Lastly, The campaign is simple as you play Season 1 to Season 10. Do you agree with this idea on Gameplay? Graphics? I agree with both. Gameplay: yes; graphics: no I really don't care or am nuetral. Gameplay: no; graphics: yes I disagree with both. Playable Characters Simply characters you can control and use. I find these characters the ones that wouldn't be unfair and break the game. There should be special dialog between each character as well to make it feel more like the webseries. It would be amazing to include crossover characters that relate to Rooster Teeth or Halo itself. Lastly, only 10 characters will be playable at first, (Caboose, Simmons, Grif, Church, Sarge, Tucker, Donut, Tex, Wash, and Doc) while the others must be unlocked in different ways. Red Team Sarge S10.png|Sarge Simmons Season 10.png|Simmons Grif the Orange one.png|Grif Donut - S7.png|Donut Lopez - S7D.png|Lopez Blue Team Church S10.png|Church (Alpha/Epsilon) Tucker at Sandtrap S10.png|Tucker Caboose - S7.png|Caboose Tex - S5.png|Tex (Beta/Double) Sister - S5.png|Sister Others Doc S8.png|Doc Smith.png|Smith Crunchbite Season 04.png|'Crunchbite' Red Zealot.png|Zealot ODST Season 9.png|'Common' Soldier M.C. Halo.jpg|Master Chief (Crossover) Red RWBY.png|Ruby (Crossover) Project Freelancer Washington-blog entry.png|Washington Meta S8.png|Meta Carolina -1.png|Carolina Wyoming Season 05.png|Wyoming York OoM.png|York North Dakota S10.png|North South S6.png|South Blue ODST recovers.png|Flowers Insurrection CT full body.png|C.T. Insurrection Leader.png|Insurrection Leader Insurrection ODST soldier.png|Demo Man Sleeveless Insurectionist S10.png|Sleeveless Soldier Female Insurrectionist with knife & magnum.png|'Girlie' How do you feel about this character roster? This is the best roster...of all time. The roster is great. Don't really mind it much. The roster is lacking. The roster is too large. Assists These are characters and items you can use to increase certain skills of a character, use in fights, and alter stages, such as the teleporter. Some will also be playable characters' specials, such as Sheila for Caboose. Characters Sheila - S5.png|Sheila/F.I.L.S.S. Andy Season 04.png|Andy Chairman with Washington.png|Chairman Vic Jr Season 5.png|Vic (any) Tucker Junior Season 05.png|Junior The Grunts.png|Grunts Aliens Season 8.png|Aliens Vehicles/Items Red team's Warthog.png|'Chupathingy' Teleporter S8.png|Teleporter Motorcycle Season 04.png|Motorcycle Sarge, Grif, Simmons, Tucker, & Caboose in Pelican.png|Pelican Epsilon inside Mongoose.png|Mongoose Falcon.png|Falcon/Phil Epsilon monitor.png|Monitor/Epsilon A.I. Omega - S10.png|Omega Delta S10 clip.png|Delta Gamma AI Season 10.png|Gamma Sigma - S10.png|Sigma Theta talks about Tex.png|Theta Eta and Iota - S10.png|Eta & Iota A.I. Cortana.jpg|Cortana (Crossover) Project Freelancer Director Church - S10.png|Director Couselor S10.png|Couselor Four Seven Niner Season 10.png|479er Insurrection Insurrectionsit sniper.png|Sniper Sharkface AKA Insurrection Flamer.png|'Sharkface' Insurrectionist Turret Men.png|Twin Chain Gunners How do you feel about these assists? I really like this. It's good. Don't care much about assists or nuetral. It's not that good. This sucks. Stages I picked the areas that had most action and events occured in it, while minor locations would have cameos. Like Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3, however, the stages should have different types and variety, like a day/night system or battling at specific points, such as being either closer to Red or Blue base at Blood Gulch. Note: M means multiple variations. Major Stages Blood Gulch.png|Blood Gulch (M) HEH.jpg|Caboose's Mind Battle CreekPC.jpg|Battle Creek Sidewinder.jpg|Sidewinder (M) Zanzibar S10.png|Zanzibar Containment.jpg|G. Freezing P. Fortress Relic.png|O'Malley's Fortress Caves.png|Underground Caves Valhallaredbase.jpg|Valhalla High Ground.png|High Ground Command.png|Command (Exterior) Director.jpg|Command (Interior) HoloRoom.jpg|Hologram Room (Red Base Interior) Sandtrap.png|Ancient Temples (M) Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility.png|Offsite Storage Facility Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility.png|Cryogenics Research Facility Mother of Invention interior.png|Mother of Invention (M) Carolina training.png|P.F. Training Room Maine and Carolina.png|Charon Industries Tower Insurrectionists firing.png|City Roads Carolina in battle.png|Ship Hanger Longshore Shipyards.png|Longshore Shipyard (Exterior) Elite and C.T. suspect a disturbance.png|Longshore Shipyard (Interior) Reds and Blues attack! 3.png|'Hidden Base' Common/Extra Stages Burial Ground.png|Desert Backwash.png|Forest Reds and blues make it to the city.png|City (Rat's Nest) Staff of Charon vs Mother of Invention.png|Space RWBY map.png|Forest Altar (crossover) Do you agree with these locations as stages? It's everything I hope it would be. I agree with this roster. I don't care or am nuetral. This is a lame list. Music Well clearly this is a no brainer, as all music should come from Trocadero and Jeff Williams since they've done the majority of songs. However, songs that are on the same album but not used in RVB should also be included. Along with this stages should have the ability to pick what song you'd like to hear when butting heads against a rival. Lastly, the main themes of RWBY, the Halo franchise, and "joke" songs from Rooster Teeth must be in as well. Some songs may need to be edited to be able to form a loop and keep going, preventing a battle without any music in the later half of the fight. Do you like what type of music could be in the game? I love these songs. I like these songs. I don't really care or listen to music. I don't agree with editing the songs. I think the "list" is lacking. Costumes Minor, I know, but there's a reason why it gets its own section. Main costume should be same as in the series, but it should have actual alternate costumes for characters, such as Simmons' blue armor and Washington's cobalt armor. For some (minor) characters it should change the character itself, such as the Zealot can be Red Zealot or Blue Leader and 'Common' Soldier can be a Freelancer, U.N.S.C., or Insurrection soldier. Last but not least, their can be an easter egg called "Casual Mode". When activated, it's the people who voice the character that fights instead (or the CGI faces for the Freelancers). How much do you agree and like this idea on Costumes? Very much. Quite a bit. Really don't care. I disagree. Extras If they could somehow incorperate Challenge Tower from Mortal Kombat in this, it would increase replayability. Along with this, you can collect trophies that have profiles and facts on a specific character, place, or item; similar to the Super Smash Bros. series. The game should include commentaries of Rooster Teeth talking about the game, history of the company, or the plans of RVB. Lastly, after beating the games campaign, you unlock a demo for a future Halo game, as to honor and support the videogame franchise that was the reason RVB exist today. How much do you agree and like this idea on Extras? Very much. Quite a bit. Really don't care. I disagree. Console Even though the consoles I currently have are a Wii and PS3, the game must go on XBox 360. The reason is Halo is still part of Microsoft and because RVB uses the franchise, very unlikely to go on any other as well as the fact it's the one with most power. However, if it did come out on the PS3 and Wii U, I would be laughing my ass off or thanking god for such a miracle. Do you agree and if not than what would you prefer? I agree completely. No, it should go on PS3. No, it should go on Wii U. I think it should go on all consoles. Overall This is only a dream that I had, but definately not going to happen soon or maybe ever. Though, if it did I bet it would sell just as well as any actual game or even a Halo title. Rooster Teeth and Red vs Blue are just so popular now, so this would be amazing. If this game was released with these specifications, what would you rate it? 10/10 - Perfect! It's worth fighting for! 9/10 - Excellent. It would always interest me. 8/10 - Great. I keep coming back for more. 7/10 - Good. I would often play it. 6/10 - Average. Feels like a common game with minor differences. 5/10 - Disapointing. Had good intentions but falls flat. 4/10 - Annoying. Everytime I'd play it, I'd quit like Micheal. 3/10 - Broken. Couldn't finish it if my life depended on it. 2/10 - Sickening. Glitchy, bad, and horrible... 1/10 - WTF! It ruined my life! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts